OPERATION: NOBOYS
by xxkittypryde
Summary: Numbers 3 and Number 5 are sent on a girls only mission to infiltrate a female group called Purity, who turn young girls into evil teenagers against their will. (Pairing: 2&5; Love Triangle: 1&3; 4&3)
1. Default Chapter

**OPERATION:** N.O. B.O.Y.S

(Author's Note: Takes place after OPERATION: F.O.U.N.D which is Chapter 5 of OPERATION: C.R.U.SH)

"I know this is unusual, but the mission asks for the two of you to accompany two other females from Sector A. The reason the rest of us can not go along is because of what the mission involves. You two, along with Numbers 98 and 99 are to infiltrate a girls only club, run by a group of female teenagers who call themselves Purity. There have been reports that this group has been kidnapping fellow female operatives and turning them into teenagers. Now because Numbers 2, 4, and myself are males, we can not accompany you on this mission. You two are to meet up with Numbers 98 and 99 down in Hawaii, find their hideout, infiltrate it, and take them down! Be warned, this group is very dangerous and very crafty. Do you understand the mission at hand?"

Number 1 explained to Numbers 3 and 5 who were standing in the debriefing room of the treehouse. Number 3 nodded her head and Number 5 saluted Number 1. "Understood boss. Consider it done." Number 1 grinned. "Excellent. I know I can count on both of you to complete this mission flawlessly. You will be leaving in about 30 minutes to head to Sector A. You two are dismissed."

Ten minutes later, Number 5 was in her room, getting herself ready for the mission. Since they were going to a much warmer climate, she had to change her clothes so she would be more comfortable in the elements. She had just finished putting on a blue halter top, to match her black jeans when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." The door opened and in stepped Number 2, he closed the door behind him.

It had only been two days since they were rescued from that beach and had talked about there feelings. Since then, things had been kind of awkward between them, but only because they were still trying to figure out the whole boyfriend/girlfriend routine. Yes, Hoagie was with Cree for a few hours, but this was different. Much different. "Hey, heard you and Kuki will be leaving for Hawaii in a bit… wish I could join you guys. Always wanted to go to Hawaii."

Number 5 turned around and smiled seeing it was him who entered her room. "Number 5 wishes you could go to. She'll miss not having ya around for a few days. Don't know what she'll do without hearing your bad puns, but it shouldn't be to long. She'll be back before you know it." He laughed and went to sit down on her bed. "Yea, that's true. It will give me some more free time to work on those modifications that Number 1 wants me to do now that I think about it." She placed her infamous ball cap on her head before she went to sit next to him. "Exactly! I for one do not want to go through all that again!"

Number 2 fumbled for something in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. "Before you go, I have something I want you to have. It used to belong to my grandma, but she gave it to me when I was 7. Of course that was back before she turned evil and became one of our enemies." Number 5 rose a single brow. "What in the world…?" His face turned a soft red. "Well, she said I am supposed to give this to someone who I really care about, someone who is special to me and well… you're all that and more, so…" He handed the box over to her.

It was now Number 5's turn to blush as she opened the box. Inside was a silver chain and heart locket. She opened the locket and inside was a picture taken a long time ago of the two of them at a amusement park. "Number 5 don't know what to say… it's beautiful…" Number 5's eyes softened as she put the necklace around her neck. "Thanks, you mean a lot to Number 5 as well… she'll cherish this always." He gave a nervous laugh and then found himself in a tight embrace. He wrapped his own arms around her. "Be careful all right?"

In the living room, Kuki was all ready to go. She to was dressed for the much warmer weather wearing a pair of jean shorts and a rainbow monkey baby tee. "I can't believe I get to go to Hawaii! I was there when I was 6 and it as sooo much fun! We got to wear grass skirts and dance in the moonlight! We went swimming in water that you can see the bottom through! This is going to be the funnest mission yet!" Number 1 rolled his eyes. "Now Number 3, you are not there to have fun. You are there to stop Purity from their evil plan and then are to return back here as soon as it is completed! I don't like the idea of our team being separated, even for a few days." She sighed. "But Number 1… it's Hawaii! I got the matching rainbow monkey and everything!" Number 1 felt his patience wearing thin with her as his voice started to raise. "Number 1! You are there for mission purposes only! Do not make me change my mind about letting you go! No site seeing, no dancing, nothing! It is a dangerous mission and if anything were to happen to you because you decide to goof off…"

Number Four was standing with them and nodded his head. "Right on! If anything were to happen to you, why I'd show those cruddy girls that they picked with the wrong girl, er guy… or is it girl…?" He wasn't sure which made more sense for technically the girls would be messing with Kuki but wouldn't he be the one fighting them? It left him more then just slightly confused trying to figure it out. Number One just rolled his eyes and shook his head as Kuki responded. "Aww… I appreciate you guys being worried about me, but I'm with Number 5 sillies. I'll be just fine. Besides, who said I would be having fun during the mission? I'd wait till after the mission and I'm sure Number 5 won't mind a little break either." She said with a soft giggle.

Number Four was still trying to figure out which phrase would make more sense when Numbers 2 and 5 walked in. Number 5 walked over to Kuki and rested an elbow on her shoulder. She and Kuki were never really close but after the conversation the two of them had while waiting for Moonbase to rescue them, the two of them had started to get much closer. Kuki was the only female friend she ever had, and even if they were totally different, she realized she needed Kuki just as much as Kuki needed her, especially since both of them were dealing with relationships at the moment. "Well girl, ready to go hit the sun?" Kuki grinned. "Of course! I get to drive right?!"

Within minutes, the two of them were on a small aircraft that had been sent down from Moonbase. Luckily for them, neither one had to drive for the coordinates had been pre-set and all they had to do was enjoy the ride. Number Five had found herself glancing down to the pendant that Number 2 gave her and it caught Number 3's eyes. "Oooo… that's pretty! Where'd ya get that from Abby?" Abby forgot for a moment that Kuki was with her and blushed as she turned to Kuki. "Number 2. A gift his grandma gave him before she went nuts. Told him to give it to someone special to him, and well he gave it to me right before we left. Got a picture of us and everything." Kuki's eyes went wide as she got closer to look at it. "Wow… how romantic! I wish I had a boyfriend to do something like that for me! That's soooo sweet!" Abby was still blushing. "Yea, Number 5 is pretty lucky, even if this isn't her thang. How are things with you and the two boys?"

Kuki sighed as she fell back in her seat and hugged her rainbow monkey tightly. "Getting harder… last night, Wally and I were talking and somehow he has it in his head that Nigel and I are dating. He wasn't mad, but he did finally tell me how he feels… but I tried explaining to him that Nigel and I weren't dating, and that I hadn't decided… but you know how Wally is… he wouldn't let me explain…" Number 5 didn't know what to say, the girl was stuck between a rock and a hard place. At their age, relationships shouldn't be this complicated. "Well, does Number 1 know about this? He should be able to set Number 4 straight." Kuki shook her head. "I never got a chance to say anything…"

At that moment, they had landed and before they exited the vehicle, Number 5 placed a hand on Kuki's shoulder. "Number 5 will help you get it straightened out. You just watch and see." They disembarked and standing before them were two other female operatives. One girl had lightly tanned skin with white hair pulled back in a ponytail and green eyes. She was Number 98 and Number 99 had dark skin like Abby, along with black hair only it was done in soft curls that fell to her chin line. They were both dressed for the warm weather. Number 98 extended her hand. "Velcome! I'm Number 98 and this is Number 99. Vow, I can't believe we get to vork with the infamous kids from Sector V!" Number 99 gave a shy wave and signed the words "Hello".

"Number 5 that well known huh? She an't surprised. I be Number 5, this is Number 3. If you don't mind me asking, why isn't 99 saying anything?" Number 98 smiled. "Vell, she is deaf so she uses sign-language. Don't vorry, I vill help you out. Anyway, ve should get going. I vill fill you in on vhat ve know so far." As they listened to Number 98 talk, the two of them realized that they had to listen to her carefully, to understand her, for she had a heavy German accent. "So, Number 5 says we should hit their hideout when it's dark. Take them by surprise and less chance of getting caught." Number 99 nodded her head and signed her response, in which Number 98 translated. "She says great idea. Vill give us time to get ready, plan, and have some fun vhile ve are at it."

Kuki grinned. "Yay! I sooo want to go swimming again! I get to play with the dolphins and the fishies…" Number Five gave a small grin. "Number Five wouldn't mind a swim either. So let's get a plan set up so we can have some fun."

Two hours later, night had fallen and the four girls were currently standing in the shadows, just outside of a local pizza joint. They could hear loud music coming from inside, along with loud chatter. Numbers 98 and 99 were at the back, while Numbers 3 and 5 were up front. Number Five glanced to Kuki who was behind her. "Ok Number 3, you ready? We go in and act like we want to join, become teenagers, therefore distracting them so Numbers 98 and 99 can go in and disable whatever it is they are using on kids. Got it?" Kuki nodded. "You bet Number 5."

They were about ready to go inside, when Kuki heard a sound behind her. "What was that? Number 5… " Abby turned around and narrowed her eyes. "What Number 3?! Can't you see Number 5 is getting ready to go on a…." Her narrowed eyes grew wide when she saw what Number 3 was talking about. "Number 3, look…" Before she could warn Kuki of her fate, Kuki had been hit on the head with something and as Number 5 reached out to grab her and protect her from the fall, she felt something hit her own head hard and as she fell forward, her world went black.

TBC


	2. The Transformation

When Abby woke up, she saw that Kuki was still knocked out cold, laying next to her. As she sat up, she felt a sheering pain in the back of her head. "Man, Number 5 is so not in a good mood right now. Girl, you ok?" She asked as she gently shook Kuki who slowly opened her eyes and sat up herself. "I'm fine Number 5, but where are we…?!" As the two of them looked around, they saw they were in a large, room with a large laser right in the middle. Under the laser were two beds, complete with metal straps, but other than that, the room was empty.

"Number 5 don't like the look of this. Let's get out of here." She painfully got to her feet, and helping Kuki to her feet, they started to run towards the door, only to end up being stopped by a pair of hands, grabbing the back of their shirts. "Oh I don't think so girls. You aren't going anywhere."

"That's what you think! Number 5 don't take orders from no one but Number 1!" She was able to bring her feet over her head, kicking the person who held her in the chest. Instantly, both her and Number 3 landed on their feet. "Let's go before anymore come after us!" She grabbed Number 3's hand as the two of them ran in the opposite direction, only to be caught by a large net. Struggling just caused the net to close tighter around them, and three more teenager girls were standing above them, laughing.

"Like, you thought you could get away so easily. You kids are so, stupid… I swear." Spoke a lightly tanned girl with blonde hair that curled slightly under, complete with a pair of jean, daisy dukes and a halter top that fit tightly to her chest. Next to her, was a girl with darkly tanned skin and short, black hair that was spiked and dyed pink and green. The girl was wearing baggy jeans, with a metal chained belt, a baggy, black shirt and had three piercings in one ear, four in the other, and a lip ring. "This was way to easy, and here I thought you said they were a challenge Kitty." Spoke the darkly tanned girl. The blonde girl giggled again as the girl with the dark colored skin rolled her eyes and kicked at the net. "Even so, let's not press our luck girls. Kimmy, take the girls and get them ready. Kathy, get the laser set up. Our membership has just increased by two."

An hour later, the girls had woken up once more and found themselves with someone else, in what appeared to be a small, bedroom with an electronic door keeping them in. Kuki hesitantly glanced over and saw a teenager, right next to them. She had light colored skin, red hair that was slightly curly, and freckles along her face. It was weird, but as Kuki studied her, she realized the girl looked familiar. She was about to open her mouth, when she heard Number 5 scream. She turned around and screamed herself. Abby had become a teenager, but so did Kuki. "Number 5, you're… you're…." Abby slowly nodded her head. "So are you girl! What happened and where are our clothes? Number 5 is freezing!"

The girl Kuki was looking at earlier woke up and her green eyes went wide. "Numbers 3, 5! They got ye to?!" Kuki and Abby were confused as the teenager next to them started to speak to them. "It's me! Number 86! I was supposed to be with ye all on the mission but as soon as I landed, those stupid teenagers snagged me! I honestly ca'nae think of any way out 'o 'ere and if we don't get out soon, we're done for!"

"Done for? Girl, what are you talking about?" Abby asked as she leaned back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest to try and cover herself up the best she could. Kuki glanced between the two and just as Number 86 was about ready to open her mouth, the group pf teenage girls appeared before them just as the door opened. "Like, we're almost done Kimmy and Kitty! All we got to do is change their personality to that of 16 year olds and we'll have three new allies! Father will so be happy with us!"

Abby narrowed her eyes and rushed towards them, finding it kind of hard because she was used to her small, form and now she was much taller, and had grown in areas she wasn't expecting for at least another few years. "Number 5 an't going to let anyone mess with her brain!" Number 86 tried to stop her but it was to late for Abby ended up being shocked with a small barb that caused her to freeze in place. "Number 5! Nooooo!" Cried Kuki as she ran towards her friend and threw her arms around her. "You guys are a bunch of meanies!" The teenagers just laughed as everything got pitch black.

Four days passed, and the girls had yet to come back from their mission. The three boys were getting worried, for they were unable to get a hold of them on their communicators. A plan had been set that they would go to where the girls were, and assist them. Numbers 2 and 1 were making the final checks on the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O, which had been rebuilt after Number 4 just about destroyed it when the alarms started going off. Wally came rushing in, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in hand and a few bruises on his face. "Hey guys! Three teenagers have just broken into the main room and man, are they…" The walls behind Number 4 exploded and sent him flying into the wall. When the dust cleared, three teenagers could be seen. "What a lame defense system. Wouldn't you agree girls?"

The one who had spoken had chocolate colored skin, and black hair that was in a bunch of micro braids, pulled back into a pony tail. She had a paintball gun in her hand, as her brown eyes glanced about the place.

"Number 1! How were they, who are they….they're scary…" Number 2 whispered to Number 1 who narrowed his eyes. "Nothing we haven't handled before." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Number Four get to his feet and then glancing around, saw they did have a few weapons laying about. "Ok team! Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" The three of them rushed off in different directions.

"Ye stupid brats! Like I am going to let ye take control!" Yelled the red head as she readied her own paintball gun and fired it at Number 1 who went down with a grunt. The girl brushed a few, curled strands of red hair out of her face as she fired at Number 2 and then at Number 4.

"Come on girls! Let me have some fun to!" Cried the lightly tanned skin teenager, with waist length black hair that hung loosely about her form. The girl with the dark skin grinned. "You'll get your turn Joy, right now actually. You take care of the blonde, stupid one! Missy, you take care of the bald one and , I, Gabby will take care of the fat one. P.U.R.I.T.Y attack!"

Number 1 had been shocked at how sticky the paint was and was finding it hard to get up off the floor, however it wouldn't matter for he was pried off the floor by Missy. "Ye are pathetic! If ye guys are an example of how the other operatives are 'round 'ere, our job will be a piece 'o cake!" Nigel brought his legs up in front of him and using his feet, pushed off of her so he did a black-flip and then landed on the floor. He grinned as the teenager went stumbling back. "Don't be so quick to analyze us. You might have been able to break through our defenses, but that does not grant you automatic victory. We have…" before he could finish, he was punched in the mouth and went flying back, landing once more in the sticky paint. "Has anyone said ye talk to much baldy?!"

Numbers 2 and 4 weren't having any better luck. Wally had been able to find a R.O.L.L.A.S.K.A.T.E. and was able to shoot ketchup before Joy could lay her hands on him. Joy stumbled back, disgusted and narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a whip that had been placed on the side of her hip. She spun it in the air before having it wrap around Wally and pulled Wally to her. "No one messes up my designer outfit and lives!" Wally struggled against the weapon. "Oh yea?! Well no one can ever catch Number 4! I can always find a way out of any situation and kick the bad guys butts!" Joy just laughed at the struggling, little boy.

Gabby had her hands tightly around Number 2's neck while he was pinned up against the wall. His legs were kicking at air, and couldn't seem to make impact with the body. "Figures the fat ones are always the easiest to destroy." Hoagie continued to struggle until he saw something around Gabby's neck. He stopped struggling so he could get a better look and it was the locket he gave Abby. It was a one of kind, never to be reproduced locket, and this girl somehow had it? As his eyes moved to meet hers, he saw something familiar about her but couldn't put a finger on it. "I can't believe it! What are you staring at? A 10 year old pervert? Who would have thought?!" The grip tightened around his neck and from the sounds of it, his friends weren't doing much better.

"P.U.R.I.T.Y, enough! Father has what he wants. We should go now." The three teenagers stopped what they were doing and turned to walk towards T.D.C.F.D.T.L who had appeared in the doorway. "You did wonderful and Father will be most pleased. Let this be a warning to you brats next door, you will not defeat us this time. Ha ha ha ha ha." Wally narrowed his eyes when he saw T.D.C.F.D.T.L and charged towards them, only to be meet with a steal door that closed after everyone. "Ow! Why those cruddy little… make fun of me will they… I'll show them…"

Number 1 pulled himself off the floor with the help of Number 2. Number 4 shoved his hands in his pockets and kick at the floor. "Since when did we get steal doors placed in here anyway?! If it weren't for them I would have so been on a butt kicking spree!" Number 1 shook his head, annoyed. "We had them installed a few weeks ago Number 4. We told you at least five times about them, weren't you listening?!"

Number 2 cleared his throat. "Hey guys, um… I think we got more important things to worry about. I think the girls… really are in trouble… that girl, Gabby… she was wearing the necklace I gave Abby… according to my grandmother, it is one of a kind." Wally snorted. "Why'd you give a stupid girl something like that?!" Number 1 rolled his eyes again. "Number 4, just shut up and let Number 2 talk." Wally grumbled to himself as Number 2 continued. "Anyway… she was wearing it when they left on the mission, so the fact that Gabby has it…" Number 1 rested his chin in his hand. "It means that Kuki and Abby are being held against their will somewhere, and how much do you want to bet it is at the T. D. C. F. D. T. L's house? All right team. Our new mission. Infiltrate that mansion and find our friends. We also need to figure out what it is they took from us and bring it back safely. All right team, let's go!"

TBC…


End file.
